Zyuranger Parody- The Revival
by Vanessa Masters
Summary: *Episode 2 of my ongoing series, Lady Despair sends Heartless Warrior Baron Dark to defeat the Zyuranegrs, using the Simpson kids as bait to lure them to their Death. But the Heroes get aid from a Ancient Force to defeat the bad guys and win the Day*


Previously On Zyurangers: The Parody

_Whole building's were moving and rearranging themselves, people and Toons running, screaming to get out of the way of the moving buildings path. When the buildings all grouped together, one shot straight up into the sky out of sight. __Then came straight back down with Castle Horok attached to it. It resembled a large hand with spikes and multiple windows on it all over. It seem to pulse with a negative energy and loom like some dark omen._

'After 80 Million years of imprisonment, Queen Of Darkness, The Lady Of Despair/Sierra begins her invasion of Earth.'

_Lady Despair is shown flying on her two-headed pet dragon Jangeran, as her Commander Kevin 11 flew behind her on a destructive little outing.__Lady Despair produces a image of the scared Simpson siblins trapped in the Space Shuttle. Sierra cackle's with evil glee. _

Lady Despair: Truth be told I really hate children!

_In a effort to save the Earth, The Wizard Yensid summons the Chosen Five heroes, Five special teenage youngster's who were Heroes in their world to come save ours as Dino squad Zyurnagers._

'The Gang are shown fighting Kevin 11 and Heartless Soldiers.

_But even with their own special powers, coupled with the five fold increase of their power suits. They face trouble against Lady Sierra's overwhelming dark magical powers and a Large Heartless known as Darkside takes the shuttle with the kids inside away to some unknown place._

* * *

At A. Nigma High all the School was abuzz with the news of Toonopeia's attack, suddenly one Lee Ping's 10th grade prank, which she was acquitted of, and recent mind control attempt was forgotten by this buzzing news.

It had even made the Morning announcement's!

"Good Morning, A. Nigma High I'm..." A young Korean girl started to speak, before cut off by her Co-Anchor a dark skinned, hair slicked back teenager.

"TinaKweeI'mChazzMonaranian!" He quickly buzzed through the introductions, startling the girl, Tina, before she glared at Chazz for his rude interruption. "And do we have Very Big News for you! Local grapevines are bursting with the juiciness of the attack happening on Toonopeia a week ago."

"A Very SERIOUS matter." Tina emphasized, giving Chazz a rough shove over, drawing the camera back at her to continue. "That deserves many answers to Many Questions, who is behind this? What is their Master plan? How will this effect the Economy in General? WE THE STUDENTS HAVE A RIGHT TO..."

But just as she got all fired and hepped up, Chazz burst in again, this time waving a picture of a green skinned martian creature.

"ALIENS! Aliens have invaded and plan to suck our brains!" Chazz shouted, getting right in front of Tina to get into the camera's vision.

"Well...UFF!" Tina grunted, shoving her boyfriend over with a annoyed frown. " I suppose YOU'LL be safe from them, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Chazz said, scoffing at his girlfriend's little barb. "I seem to recall a certain SOMEONE doing a little Face sucking on the Chazzster's golden visage." Vainly rub's his chin, leering at Tina who gasps at his mention. "Seems that MAYBE our Dear, Miss Tina Kwee is The Alien threat we've just witnessed." Taking on a flirty tone. "Ablit in a pretty package."

"Oh Really." Rolls her eyes, sneering at him. "you know, it seems EVERY time something Major happens, it's either Aliens OR Zombies with you. Must be the Hairspray it takes for that Dome of yours."

"Hey, watch what you say about, The Chazz's hair!" Chazz pointed aa finger at her warningly.

"Oh, is that hair!?" Tina mock gasped in shock. "I thought you were wearing a dead animal on your head!"

"THAT DOES IT! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T HAVE TO DATE YOU I COULD GET ANY GIRL I WANT" Chazz yelled at Tina, the two of them standing up and facing each other.

"YOU COULDN'T GET A GIRL TO SPEND _Three Minutes_WITH YOU IF YOU WERE BILL GATES SON!"

"Oh Yeah? Well..."

The Two start immediately arguing with each other, as the kids in the school and Facilty watch the camera man try to break them up. The screen suddenly flashes to Lady Despair standing in a red bottomless void as she laughs at the watchers.

"Ahahahaahaha!"

Students and Staff gasp in shock at the appearance of the Sorceress.

"_This Planet Is a Mere Stepping Stone, To Universal Conquest!_

**REBIRTH**!

* * *

Deep under Disney Apartments, the Group of Heroes try to learn a little bit more about the world they were summoned to as well as learn more about the Wizard who summoned them as well.

"It's terrible, where do you think that Witch took the kids?" Juniper Lee asked, The Pterodactyl ranger's hands clasped together in worry.

"My Crystal prism reveals them to NOT be on Earth. So more then likely Sierra has taken to either another Dimension or the Moon itself." Smirks in dry humor. "She always thought the Moon was most stunning, in the simplicity of it's barren landscape."

"Who?" Raphael the Ninja Turtle and Triceratops Zyurnager questioned. Throwing his Sai up in the air and catching it by the handle each time.

"Oh. That's Lady Despair's true name." Yensid replied. "In fact "Despair" is just a modernization of her Tribe's Name D'spayre."

"Her Tribe?" Ben Tennyson, the mastodon Zyuranger, questioned even more confused. "Maybe you should start at the beginning."

"_The Beginning?_" Yensid nods thoughtfully. "Yes. It probably the best way to explain it all..."

Yensid gestures at a wall, the Teenagers walk toward it and Yensid's Hat glows golden before images of the past appear. Dinosaurs are shown roaming the land as they did many eons ago. But Humans were with them too!

"_One-Hundred and Seventy Million years ago, it was the age of Dinosaurs and primordial beings on Earth. But in actuality, humans existed then too. They were the Ryujinn, evolved from the Dinosaurs themselves into humanoid forms. The Ancient Ryujinn were split into Five Tribes, each with their own Guardian beasts, T-Rex, Triceratops, Mastodon, Saber-Tooth Tiger and Pterodactyl.__I myself was a part of another race, known as the Homo-Magia. Beings who's Very life-force and blood was pure magic, we could manipulate the life energy in the very universe around us into performing Incredible Feats!__I was a powerful Sorcerer then, and as part of a peace Treaty I was given the Title of White Wizard of the Five Tribes, acting a intermediary or impartial Sixth party for disputes.__It was a Golden Age, people flourished, the Earth was Pure and Overflowing with life._"

Yensid pauses to bow his head as he remembers something that pains him.

"Then...the great Disaster befell us." Yensid muttered darkly.

_The image flashes as dark purple lightning shoots across screen the Hero's are gazing upon.__"The Disaster being, Sierra of the D'spayre Tribe. A Homo-Magia, and a old friend of mine. We had studied together to learn the Mystic Arts but she became corrupt and fell into the Back Worlds. or What you humans refer to as, Alternate Dimensions. There she amassed supreme power and conquered endless worlds, creating limitless monsters to do her bidding or enlisting misfits and freaks to command her Army of Heartless.__Her natural ability to bend the Shadow Magicks to her whim, increased exponentially as you saw with her Heartless Soliders and Darkside Heartless. Such feats of creation and control, NEVER were attempted nor successfully done before Sierra.__After 10,000 years she returned to Earth with her Followers, seeking to destroy humanity and turn Earth into a barren Planet. For like my people she could manipulate life-force for magic, but instead of siphoning only the excess waves all living things gave off. She would drain living beings to Death, increasing her power to immense heights.__Armed with this, and her ability to turn people Evil, she began a thousand year way against the Five Tribes and Homo Magia. Countless lives were lost, brothers turned against each other, friends, loved ones. All twisted to suit Despair's sick ways.__Even the King and Queen of the Head Tribe were lost in the War and it seemed not even the Master Wizards could defeat her...but, then our Saviors appeared."_

The image shows a familiar sight to the gang. For the island they stood on, underneath Disney Apartments had Five large statues of the T-Rex, Saber-Tooth, Mastodon, Triceratops and Pterodactyl surrounding the main temple.

In the image they were giant sized and looked mechanical.

Yensid continued.

_"It was the Five Guardian Beasts of the Ryujinn Tribes. The Homo Magia then combined all their power into creating a Ultimate SealingSpell, which enable Five Young Warriors chosen from each Tribe to defeat Lady Despair's forces and finally, capture the Sorceress. Banishing her and her remaining followers to the Planet Nemesis.__Thou sadly, the Young Warriors had extinguished their life-force in sealing her away."_

_Lady Despair, Rika, Renamon, jack, Billy, Kevin and Vexen are shown struggling against a lasso of blue energy shone from the dumpster lid, the red jewel being the source, dragging them all toward it.__"REMEMBER THIS, HUMANS!" Shouted Lady Despair. "I WILL RETURN!"__The group then turn into a ball of light, sucked into the Dumpster and the lid slides shut over it, the red gem flickering before sealing shut._

The Group were all quiet, seeing and hearing all this...truly Lady Despair was a bigger threat then they thought.

"That Witch." Raph said, which everyone nodded in agreement. Raph pretty much summing up how they felt all in one word.

"So, The Five Souls of the Warriors afraid of Lady Despair's Rebirth, went searching through the Cosmos's drawn to children with pure souls born to a Special Destiny." Everyone looked up at Yensid in surprise.  
"Those Children are you, the minute you were conceived you were born with both Your Soul and that of one of the Five Warriors." Yensid further explained. "So, when you were ready and had achieved Your Birth Souls Destiny. You were all summoned here by your Warriors Souls to come to the Add of this Earth and Her Children."

The Gang were silent, honored and in awe over this tremendous task given to them, that they knew nothing about.

Kurt looked up around at the others.

"Vell, I don't know about all of you.." The Others looked up. "But I feel like I can make a difference. Because, we all know what it's like to take this sorta responsibility. Plus: Our own worlds timelines are frozen until we get back, so no one will _actually_miss us." Kurt further offered.

"Yeah" Raph grinned a little. "It'd be nice to get a little action in a place, where a Mutant Turtle isn't the most OUT THERE thing to be seen."

"So, Danny, your our leader." Ben said, turning to the Half. "I can honestly say from being the leader, it's gonna be a rough ride and I know you don't usually work with a Team. But we can't just leave now that we know they need our help."

"As long as he's not my bro, Leo. I don't really mind." Raph commented.

"I've alvays been a team palyer." Kurt cheerful spoke up.

"It's just nice to FINALLY be out of Orchid Bay for a change." Juniper smiled.

Danny looked from one hero to the other, all smiling at him, or smirking in Raph's case, ready to follow him into whatever awaits them all.

"Sure, why not?" Danny shrugged. Beaming at everyone as they started clapping him on the back in excitement and relieved he agreed. "It's not the first time I've joined up with people from other worlds to take down a Major Force."

"Huh?" The gang stopped in surprise.

"How'd that happen?" Ben asked.

But as Danny tells his tale of the "Nicktoons United" we must go to check on the OTHER Team in this Battle of Light and Darkness.

And see what the Despair Gang is up to...

* * *

_**The Moon**_

Castle Horok The All Seeing hand. stood against the darkness, almost impossible to see with it's grey color...but then again it was on the Moon.

Castle Horok stood out against the empty black Horizon of space, it's finger like Tower's spread out from the main building like it was waiting for something to fall in and crush it in it's grip!

The Tip of the Towers had black diamond's sparkling with shadowy energy, ready to blast any intruder who neared the Castle.

The Center Tower, Middle Finger Poetically enough, had a large balcony jutting out from it the main focus being the Telescope on it. Bright red with orange stellar symbols, stars, suns and Moons of different phases. But the most striking was a hovering orb of twisting, purple shadow energy floated just under the telescope.

Lady Despair soon walked out onto the balcony, avoiding a odd Black Diamond fan shaped pendulum that swung just above the stairs, leading down from the Balcony, which Lady Despair had just walked up from just a moment ago.

She wore black robes laced with dark-purple and carried her Silver staff topped with the carved Horned Black Crystal Skull at the top. She reached the balcony ignoring Jack Spicer and Billy who were in the corner of the balcony, working over the Shrunken Space Shuttle.

Her face light up with a jubilant grin, making one temporarily forget, just how Wicked and Terrible she really was inside. Her eyes scanning the barren landscape of the Moon, which was her new place of occupation.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Sierra gushed, waving her hand out to the moon with a elated gesture. "Desolate land as far as the eye can see...the Moon is the most suitable place for me to live!" She placed a hand on her chest in happiness, before giving a disgusted glance over at the Blue sapphire called 'Earth.' in utter disdain for it's beauty. "Look how FILTHY the Earth is in comparison!"

Harrumphing at the Blue Orb in a snooty way, before picking up her dress train and walking over to the other side of the Balcony. Where Jack and billy were working on the Shuttle, Kevin was snoozing on the steps, his lower hands clutching a blanket to him, Moon being very chilly, and his orange arm occasionally lifted to rub his nose, oblivious to the racket behind him on the Balcony.

"AHH!" Jack scramed, pulling back his figner and sucking on it in pain. Before angrily smacking billy on his fat nose. "WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!"

Ooops!" Billy laughed in abashed apology. Scratching the side of his head with the hammer he just smacked Jack's hand with just recently. "Sorry, was that your finger?"

"Shut up about my finger!" Jack shoved Bilyl away, before pointing to otherside of the shuttle. "Go Over there!"

"There?" Billy dimly repeated, pointing at spot with his hammer.

"Right!" Jack groaned, ignoring his throbbing figner to fix wires on the shuttle before his boss showed up.

"Got-cha!" Billy took a Step. "WHOAH!"

And promptly tripped over a cord connected to the Shuttle and tripped over it, landing on his fat nose.

"Ugghhh..." Jack groaned, covering his face in disbelief. "The Conditions I gotta work with."

"Jack Spicer, is that Time Device Ready or has Billy Screwed it Up!?" Lady Despair called out, walking on over to the device to give it a look over.

"Well, sorta, My Queen." Jack nervously tittered, tapping his fingers together before hitting Billy on his head as he tried to stand up. Forcing him back to the floor again. "I mean, I'll manage to get it ready for you in a second." Gives glare in Billy's direction. "Even thou Lunkhead there slowed me down."

"Hmmmm." Lady Depsair hummed frustrated. "So long as you get it done."

She then peered through the front window of the Shuttle to look in on it's two little inhabitants.

"AYE CARUMBA! YIKES!" The Simpson kids yelled in fright, seeing the pink cat-like eyes of the Sorceress who put them into this mess.

"Hehehe. This time, we'll make them suffer, those Foolish Zyurangers!" Turns gesturing at Earth. "And Make that Pitiful Rock the Starting announcement of my Revival!" She turned facing the stairs. "Vexen! Vexen!"

Sierra called out to her Servant, rushing down the stairs, avoiding the pendulum, stepping over Kevin and prancing down a hallway past her row of Heartless Castle guards.

Heartless Defenders stood next to each door with their shields at ready, while the Heartless Gargoyles sat perched on top of Stone Pillars situated against the walls. Bowing slightly at their Mistress as she soon reached the Workshop.

The Workshop was like any other workshop, with the exception of the large Oven burning with blue fire underneath it and the shelves laid out with tiny Ice-Sculpture's of Monsters with a odd cracked heart emblem on them.

Vexen the genius behind this little cache of Ice Art was standing at his potting wheel, using his frozen pride to ice up a new creation he was working on.

As Vexen did that Rika, Lady Despair's strategist and Renamon, Rika's Guardian Digimon were shown sorting through the Sculptures. Putting some in freezer's and cleaning up the ice sculpting tool Vexen had for readiness.

Lady Despair rushed up to Vexen shaking with anticipation at her plan coming to fruition.

"Vexen, the Space Shuttle is nearing completion is the new Heartless Monster ready yet!?" Lady Despair rushed out, before hurrying over to the shelf of finished creatures before Vexen could answer.

"Come here to bother me again..." Vexen muttered, displeased at this interruption. He had been imprisoned for Eighty-Million years and she expected him to be able to make his creations at the snap of her fingers?

"The Baby's!" Lady Despair tittered in a sweet loving tone, as the ice critters started moving in excitement at seeing their mistress coming to look them over. "Dance! Dance, my little Cuties!" Sierra cooed out, letting her fingers brush over the coolness of the little ice beauties. Rika and Renamon just shaking their heads and chuckling at their Queen's behavior, but going on about their work.

"Honestly." Vexen grumbled, giving a disparaging glance at the Sorceress going Ga-Ga over some old creations. "You can rush Perfection or it'll be ruined! Bossy, Sassy Whench!"

"What was that?" Lady Despair asked darkly, before shrugging it off. "Never mind, let me see what you have finished!"

Lady Despair rushed over, ignorant when she stepped on a Panther shaped ice sculpture on the floor, causing it to shatter with a shriek before Sierra was buzzing in awe at Vexen's finished work. While in the background Jack was dodging Billy who was swinging his hammer at his head, Rika rushed up behind Billy and was strugggling to wrench the hamemr from his hands.

"That's pefect!" Lady Despair crowed in delight, waving her hand excited over it. "Now hurry up and finish it!"

"All right, all right." Vexen sighed, taking the Ice Statuette and carrying it over to place into the Kiln shaking his head in annoyance. "She's always like that, "_Hurry up, Vexen. Make this, Vexen."_

Once the Statuette was placed in the Kiln, Vexen pulled a lever on the side of the Giant Oven. A loud whistle letting out excess steam forced Renamon to cover her ears, thankfully she already put away the tools as the Oven rumbled for Five Minutes.

Lady Despair impatiently hurried to the other side of the room gazing up at a Tube hanging from the ceiling, attached to the side of the oven.

"What The Hell Is Taking So Long!? HE'S GOING TO BE OVERCOOKED!"

As if hearing it's mistress, a loud bang was heard as something exploded out of the tube.

"Hrrroah!" Kevin 11 awoke surprised, sliding down the stairs yelling at being awoken.

"What was that!?" Rika called out, startled by the noise she let go of Billy.

"Hey! She asked-D'oh!" Billy rushed to head down the stairs, but got knocked in the side of the head by the Black-Diamond Pendulum.

A blue haired skeleton being stepped into view, heavy war boots thumping on the floor, a tattered red loincloth and cloak waved with his heavy movements. He wore several smaller skull decked on his cloak collar and one on the top of his forehead, inside his chest a glowing black cracked heart emblem shone out. His fanged teeth curved into a sinister smile, before throwing back his cloak in a flourish revealing his sword. Before taking off his head and holding like a helmet before bowing to Lady Despair.

"**_Heartless Warrior Baron Dark at your service, Milady_**." The Skeleton warrior spoke in a echoing voice tone.

"Hmmmm." Vexen rubbed covered mouth in dislike. "Not quite the way I intended. Perhaps I should have set the Machine on low?"

"Hrrr. ALL RIGHT, FREAKS!" Lady Despair cried out. Instantly rushing through a door that magically lead them all back to the balcony room. Where Jack, Kevin, Billy, Rika and Renamon stood near the finished Shuttle. "it's time to launch the Space Shuttle. And I don't want any excuses, I want those Snot-Wads Gone!"

"STOP! What are you gonna do!?" Lisa cried out in fright. Hugging her brother in fright.

"Yeah. Let us go back to Earth, Man!" Bart snapped.

Instead of being insulted, Lady Despair laughed at his gumption mocking his tone of voice.

"_Let Us Go back To Earth man!"_Lady Despair sneered. "Oh. I'll send you to Earth All Right!" Points at them trapped in the shuttle, before gesturing at Earth. "I'm gonna use you two as bait for luring out the Five Warriors! And The World is Going to be Mine!"

Lady Despair steps back slightly, pointing at Jack.

"Spicer, Do It!" Lady Despair commanded.

"So, you want me to launch it?"

"YESSSSS! Snapped Sierra.

"Of Course, My Queen!" Jack nervously fiddled with the controls. "I just have to press this button."

Rika, Renamon and Billy took a cautious step back, Billy leanign down and plugging up his ears.

"Oh boy, I sure hope he knows what he's doing." Rika fretted.

"READY!" Jack pressed the button.

_WHOOSH!_

The Shuttles engines ignited, thrusting the Small shuttle off the table it was on and off the balcony into the empty space between the Earth and Moon.

"Ahahaha!" Everyone laughed, seeing the shuttle heading back to Toonopeia.

Lady Despair rushed over to her Magic Spyglass, peering into it, she twisted the magnification dial as it zoomed in down on Earth. Sierra's balcony was enchanted so when Despair used it, the balcony would show what she saw. Thou it also would on it's own, show the landscape of Earth.

"Haha! There it is!" Despair crowed in delight.

* * *

On Earth Everything was in Chaos, Bart and Lisa screamed their heads off as the Shuttle flew across sidewalks, under people's legs and in front of speeding cars. Various Toons and People tried to catch it, knowing there were kids inside but it moved too quickly.

"It's Terrible! Our Missing Nemesis Space Shuttle has returned to Earth! And Mysteriously it's shrunken!"

Chet U. Betcha the News Reporter frantically spoke into his microphone, following the Shuttle in his news Van. The Camera zooms in to Show Bart and Lisa clinging to their seats for Dear life.

"And inside you can See Little Bart and Lisa Simpson. Taking a ride that could very well Spell their Doom!"

Thankfully, Yensid's Crystal Prism worked the same way as Lady Despair's telescope, showing EVERYTHING going on at this time. Which happened to be the Shuttle flying through the streets.

"Everyone, let's go!" Danny cried out. The others nodded before rushing out, stopping only to catch a set of keys thrown to them by Yensid.

"The Dino-Cycles will take you there quicker, their in the Gazebo next to the Triceratops Statue." Yensid called out. "Now Hurry!"

"Thanks, Yensid!" Ben called out.

The Shuttle finally seemed to crash land inside of a Amusement Park, which is exactly where the Heroes were heading.

Juniper was riding in the sidecar of Raph's Tricer-cycle, Kurt in the sidecar of Ben's Mammoth-Rider and Danny rode ahead on his T-Cycle. Straight to the aid of the poor Simpson kids.

Unfortunately, that was EXACTLY what Lady Despair wanted them to do. She spied them heading toward the Amusement park through her spyglass.

* * *

"Hah!" Sierra gasped please '_The Fools took the bait'_Sierra cheered to herself, before turning from Spyglass to lower room from her Balcony. Kevin, Jack, Billy, Rika and Renamon all stood there with her and turned to at Baron Dark.

"Baron Dark, go wait for those Five!" Sierra ordered.

"At Once!" Baron Dark called back, with a bow he disappeared into his own shadow.

Vexen rushed over to the spot his creation stood in and made a sign of the cross gesture, ironic given his lack of one.

"Baron Dark, good luck!" Vexen called out to the empty air.

* * *

Danny jerked forward in shock when a large figure jumped on his back, cackling in a empty echoing voice.

"Ack!" Danny gagged as Baron Dark wrapped his bony hands around his neck.

"DANNY!" The Gang cried out from behind him.

Danny started to swerve about the road, struggling to steer while having his head slapped and neck squeezed.

"Danny, you gotta shake him off!" Ben called in warning.

"Let him go you, Bone-Freak!" Kurt yelled. Leaping into the air Kurt teleported in a "Bamf" before reappearing over Baron Dark and Danny. Before the three of them disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

"Danny! Kurt!" June, Raph and Ben yelped in shock.

"Ahh!" Danny and Kurt yelled, hitting the ground as the T-Cycle slide across the ground before hitting a trash-can.

"Ack!" Danny rubbed his head. "Hey, Kurt, a little warning next time your gonna pull your disappearing act, okay?"

"Sorry." Kurt apologized. "I just didn't want you to crash, sadly I did it without a are in mind. Unless I got a good picture in my head, we could've wound up _Anywhere_or inside solid rock."

"Lovely" Danny deadpanned, as Kurt laughed sheepishly.

_**Hahahaha!**_

Danny and Kurt jumped to their feet in defense mode.

All the rides were on and running, as the guys saw when Baron Dark was shown riding on the Merry-Go-Round before disappearing. The Two looked side to side before suddenly dodging a slash from Baron Dark's sword as he leaped out of the Shadows behind them. Danny barely had time to Go Ghost before he erected an Ecto-Shield to block Baron Dark's parries with his sword.

"Enough!"

"_**What!?"** _Baron Dark turned in time to block a punch and stab from June's fist and Raph's Sai's. Throwing the tow backwards nearly hitting Ben as he rushed up behind them.

"You guy's alright?" Ben asked in concern.

"Yeah. A little scuffed but fine." June groaned, dusting herself off.

"All Right, you asked for ti!" Ben turned the dial on his watch and transformed into a strange red-orange manta ray creature. He flew up into the air before firing green energy beams from his eyes and tail striking Baron Dark straight in the chest.

"_**ARGH!**_" Baron Dark cried before exploding into pieces. "_**Ahahaahah!**_"

The gang re-grouped only to see Baron Dark's head float above the broken pile of bones and reform into his whole self.

"What the Shell!?" Raph called in alarmed.

"_**Didn't think it'd be so Easy, Did you!?**_" A flash of his hand across his face and green energy beams shot out to strike at the heroes. They fell to their knee's unable to attack him from afar before he could attack.

"Everyone!" Danny growled in anger. "All right, that does it!"

Danny flew through the air firing ecto-energy balls at Baron Dark, the Two traded blows, Danny forming an Ecto sword to parry The Baron's sword, but was soon knocked aside to his friends.

"Danny, are you okay?" Raph questioned, kneeling in concern.

"Guys, I think it's time we Morphed!" Danny shouted out.

"Right!" June and Nightcrawler held up their Dino-Bucklers.

"Right!" Raph and Ben yelled as well.

"DINO-BUCKLERS!"

Holding out their bucklers in front of themselves, the Dino-Coins glowed brightly, before they were encased in multicolored lights. Standing now in their Zyuranger Armor.

"Tyranno Ranger Danny!"

"Mammoth Ranger Ben!"

"Tricer Ranger Raph!"

"Tiger Ranger Kurt!"

"Ptera Ranger Juniper Lee!"

Danny steps forward to finish the fancy introductions. "Dino Squadron!"

"ZYURANGERS!" They all called out at once.

"_**Here!**_" Baron Dark mocked the group. Taking off his skull and hurling it into the air. "_**Let me help you get A HEAD!**_"

The Baron's cackling head sneered as it's body sunk into it's shadow, as it began spinning rapidly overhead the Zyurangers.

"WHOAH!"

The Zyurangers fell against each other as they were swept up in a giant shadow away into a shadowy world. The area was filled by strange plant life and mist.

"Where are we!?" Ben looked around frantically.

"How strange..." A worried Ptera Ranger muttered. As the gang looked around Danny spotted something on the branch of a warped tree.

"Look! It's the Shuttle!" Danny called out.

And indeed there in the Shuttle was Lisa and Bart Simpson, thou they were unconscious due to the shock of their trip back to Earth.

_**"NAAAHH!"**_Baron Dark roared out as he leaped forward hitting two of the Zyuranegrs with his sword. Before whipping around to face the group stretching out his arms. Several strange Mummy heartless seemed to leap out of the darkness behind him over his arms. Right hideousness and scary looking

They were grayish-blue skinned, almost skeletal figured they were wrapped in patches of white gauze bandages; the head's completely covered in them, save for a gap that reveals a bright yellow eye in a shadowed face, and the Knight's "plume", a simple angular-spiraled antenna. These were Wight Knights, their "ribcage" consisted of six sharp barbs that surrounded their chest and Heartless emblem, large hands, and long barbed fingers and toes.

"Ranger Swords!" Danny ordered, the Zyuranger's flipping their ranger blasters itno their dagger forms.

Rushing into the battle, the Zyurangers slashed at the Whight knights, while Baron Dark jumped in with a cut across the Zyuranger's backs on occasion.

But this just allowed two figures to sneak onto the scene.

"Heeehee." Billy poked out from behind an odd pumpkin gourd as jack undid the camouflage mode his watch was set on before the two looked around for the Shuttle.

Danny went one on one with Baron Dark crossing swords before The Baron cut his sword down across Danny's chest.

The distraction allowed Billy to pull a round shaped bomb out of the endless pouch called "_His Nose_"

"Now, this bomb goes over here." Jack whispered, leading Billy over to shuttle on Tree, unrolling the fuse. "Now where are the matches?"

Nightcrawler used his teleportation to appear next to various Wight Knights and slash into their emblems with his Ranger Sword. Juniper and Raph back flipping to aid in the fight.

"Billy, where are the Matches!?" Jack smacks Billy on the side of his head. "Fool! Let me do it!" Jack snapped, reaching out his wrist watch shot out a laser beam to ignite the fuse, which Billy held up helpfully.

"See?" Billy proudly displayed the lit fuse. "YEEEOCH!" Billy cried out dropping the fuse as it burnt his fingers.

"Numbskull." Jack tisked, shaking his head at Billy.

"Dannny!" Juniper called out. Danny and the others rushed over to see the lit fuse.

"Noo!" Danny yelled reaching toward the bomb in surprise. "The Shuttle is in Danger. We got to save it!"

Danny ran toward the Shuttle but Baron Dark suddenly stood in the way of the Hero.

"_**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**_" Dark plunged his sword into the ground, creating a massive fissure that split to reveal molten magma at the bottom.

"Not gonna happen, Bone-Head!" Danny yelled, leaping through the air he phased through Baron Dark and went tangible to grab him from behind in a hammerlock. "Everyone, do it now!"

"Ranger Guns!" The Quartet said, firing at the skeleton warrior as Danny quickly phased into the ground to avoid the attack.

"_**ARRGH!**_" Baron Dark exploded into burnt pieces.

"Ve did it!" Kurt cheered with a fist pump into the air. "AHH!"

"_**Hahahahaha!**_"

Kurt yelped in shock as the pieces of Baron Dark started to float back together, his blue-haired head floating at the top

"Think again, Buddy!" Raph leaped into the air grabbing the Monster's head, wrapping his blue hair around his head, as his body reached around frantically for it's head.

"You've had this coming!" Raph snarled. "KURT, HEADS UP!"

Raph throws the head to Kurt who catches it with a thumbs up.

"Leave it to me!" Kurt gave a thumbs up. "Gang way!"

Kurt shouted out as five Wight Knights charged at him, Kurt teleporting to avoid the claws of the heartless, sneaking in a hit with his ranger sword causing them to fall _Literally_to pieces.

"So long, Bone-head!" Kurt mocked, coming to a stop next to the fissure.

"_**NO! NO!**_" Baron Dark pleaded, before getting thrown down into the magma below exploding.

Baron Dark's body stood rigid before falling over and exploding.

Bart Simpson and his sister slowly woke up with a yawn, not recalling what happened at first real.

"What a bad dream..." Lisa muttered. Bart's eyes widened as he frantically tapping Lisa on the shoulder. "What?" Lisa looked out the window and saw the bomb. "AHH! IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

The bomb's fuse was sizzling even closer to the end, Danny leaped forward and grabbed the Shuttle from the Tree. But before he could get far, a familiar dark claw grabbed him from nowhere and pulled him away.

"GUYS!" Danny threw the Shuttle to Raph.

"DANNY!" The gang cried out in fright. Looking as Darkside appeared in a large gaping hole leeking in light from the outside world.

"Put me down,you Big Ox!" Danny snapped.

"RUN FOR IT!" Jack Screamed, activating his Heli-Pack flying away as Billy grabbed ahold of his feet.

"IT"S GONNA DESTROY US ALL!" Billy Yelled.

The Gang unfortunately didn't hear him, as they were distracted by their leader's dilemma.

_**BOOM!**_

"AHHHH!" Everyone yelled out in pain, as the explosion knocked them out of the shadow world and into a Quarry where the Giant Heartless Darkside stood holding their leader captive.

"_**HRRRRM...**_" Darkside growled, reaching up his claw to pop Tyranno Ranger's head like a grape.

"DANNY!" Juniper called up to him.

"Use your Ranger Gun!" Raph called out.

"Right!" Danny manages to pull out his gun and shoot Darkside in the eye.

"_**ARRGGGGH!**_" Darkside cried ou in pain. Letting go of Danny to clutch at his eye.

"Are you all right?" Ben asked, helping Dnany up.

"Watch out, here he comes!" Kurt cried out. Pointing up at the angry Giant.

"Let's get the Shell out of here!" Raph yelled, everyone running to avoid the giant punch from an outraged Darkside.

The group rushed into a cave and got as far back as they could.

"What are we gonna do?" Raph panicked. "We can't fight something THAT Big!"

"We still have to protect the children!" Danny yelled as Darkside's large claw reached into the cave.

"Back off!" Juniper yelped, punching the hand with her Magically enhanced strength but barely making a scratch.

The Earth began to shake and rumble as the Earth split open and fire shot out of the ground. The Shaking attracted the attention of Darkside who glanced up, holding up a arm to defend himself from this new threat.

Darkside watched as a large red and silver mecha Tyrannosauruses-Rex stomped out of the Large crack in the earth. It is...

_**Guardian Beast TYRANNOSAURUSES**_

The gang rushed out of the cave to gawk in awe of the enormous beast.

"Danny, is that?" Ben asked in wonderment.

"It is! It's one of the guardian beasts!" Danny smiled in shock.

***************************************************************************************  
Castle Horok

"_**I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HOW THE HELL DID THEY SURVIVE THIS LONG!?"**_Lady Desapir screeched in outrage, seeing the Guardian Beast down on Earth through her Spyglass. Rika rushed to her side, seeing it as well due to the Balcony's enchantment.

"Lady Despair, that's...?" Rika asked worried. Sierra growled, looking away from the spyglass in disgust.

"Yes! A Guardian Beast." Turns to stare at Rika in angry realization. "And if there's one there's MORE!"

Back on Earth Yensid was seen calling out to Danny, his voice carried by the widn to the group.

"Danny! The Tyrannosaurus is your Guardian Beast! Use him to defeat the heartless!" Yensid told him.

The gang heard yensid's echoing voice and Danny nods in understand.

"Got it!" Danny flew up into the Air, jumping onto the top of T-Rex he merged into T-Rex, the two becoming one.

Darkside and T-Rex clashed, trading blows and wounds. But T-Rex had an advantage with his tail, delivering devastating damage to Darkside's chest. But they were at a stalemate, suddenly Ben got a idea.

"Raph, bring the Shuttle over here!" Ben called out, the Tricer Warrior quickly brought it over.

"Look, we need you to hit the launch switch." Ben told the Simpson kids inside.

"No Way, Man!" Bart exclaimed.

"What are you crazy!?" Lisa squawked.

"Let me." Juniper said to Ben, steppign over to look into the shuttle. "We are the Zyuranger, the good-guys. We need you to hit the launch switch and jump out."

Ben looks at Raph over Shuttle.

"Hold on tight!"

"I'll try." Raph nervously joked.

Lisa hit the launch switch, Raph and Kurt quickly held tightly to the shuttle as it almost launched forward. The Ptera Warrior looked at the Simpsons at the open door of the shuttle.

"Hurry and Jump!" The Kids jumped, the instant they left it the spell wore off and they returned to normal.

"LOOK! We're back to normal!" Lisa cheered.

"Yaaayy!" Bart hugs lisa, jumping up and down, before he realized what he was doing and let go. "Okay, don't get so mushy."

"Raph, aim the shuttle at Darkside's face!" Ben told the Mutant Turtle.

A slow wicked smile spread across his face, well, you couldn't see it through the mask bu the point was made.

"Ahh! I gotcha!" Raph crouches with Kurt to point it at Darkside. "TAKE THIS YA CRUD-MUNCHER FREAK!"

"Danny, aim Darkside's face this way!" Ben shouted at Danny.

"Danny, hold him this way!" Juniper called, holding onto the kdis to comfort them.

"Gotcha!" Danny called back, voice coming from the T-Rex's mouth. The T-Rex kicked Darkside's leg and grabbed him from behind, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Alright, now, launch!" Ben ordered.

"LIFT OFF." Raph cackled.

The Shuttle shot into the air, heading straight for Darkside's face who saw it coming, the Heartless tried to break free but it was too late. It exploded into it's face, as Darkside was released to clutch at his face in agony. T-Rex lifted himself up by his tail and kicked Darkside clear across the quarry, crashing to the ground unable to collect it's semi-thoughts.

"Time to Finish It: TYRANNO SONIC!" The T-Rex landed onto his feet. before bending down to unleash a incredibly powerful energy roar into the ground, it traveled through the ground and struck into Darkside. The Creature writhed in pain before exploding into dark spores, releasing a massive blue crystal heart that shot into the air.

"We did it!" Raph cheered.

"Danny, are you alright!?" Ben called out to his ally. Danny appeared on top of The Guardian Beasts head.

"We did it! Everyone, WE DID IT!" Leaping into the air with a fist pump, yelling in delight as everyone else cheered from below.

"Hahaha! With the Five of us together, there's nothing to fear!" Kurt bragged, hopping around in glee.

Castle Horok

There was only one way to describe Lady Despair's face, which sadly ALL her minions were about to experience being on the balcony with her right now...PURE RAGE!

"_**I CAN'T STAND IT!**_" Lady Despair shouted. She turned and with a swift kick, sent her Earth globe flying through the air, crashing right into Billy's face. Billy got knocked back his head hitting Jack in the crotch, jack bent over in agony clutching his crotch, as Rika rushed over to soothe his.."Pain" Billy meanwhile tried to pull his nose out from inside his skull.

"AHH!" Sierra screamed, clutching her head she falls backwards into a chair, swiftly brought by Renamon. Sobbing in frustration and pain from a massive headache working into her head. "I've got such a headache!"

"My head hurts too!" Billy cried out.

"_What do you know about pain!?_" Jack squeaked, as Veken calmly walked over with a block of ice for him to use.

_Back on Earth everyone is happy, the Kids are back with their parents and a Guardian beast has revealed himself to aid the Heroes. Thanks to the Five working together, Lady Despair was defeated. __But even thou they won the battle, the WAR with Lady Despair will carry on and she will NOT give up so easily._

To Be Continued on "_**Fight on the Continent Of Despair!**_"


End file.
